Preguntas
by staga
Summary: ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Por qué lo hacemos? ¿Desahogo?, ¿necesidad?, ¿cansancio? Todo cobra sentido. Juvia x Meredy


**One Shot Meredy x Juvia con Lemon**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _¿Qué hacemos? ¿Por qué lo hacemos?_

 _¿Desahogo?, ¿necesidad?, ¿cansancio?_

Estábamos de lado mirándonos a los ojos, buscando una respuesta, lo estábamos haciendo, no inconscientemente, sabemos lo que estamos haciendo, cada movimiento cada toque de mis dedos con tu piel. Mi corazón no para de latir, mi aliento es caliente, tú lo notas ya que pasa por tu oído, y hace que se te erice la piel y sueltes un gemido.

Nunca pensé que acabaríamos así, yo te salvé de la muerte y tú me salvaste de la vida, una vida que no merecía. Agotando mi vida con alguien que no me ama. Algo así también te pasó a ti, con alguien al que amaste pero no te correspondía, no del todo, es más, iba a por mí, pero yo tampoco lo amaba, no podía, porque sabía que no iba a ser un amor sincero. Pero tú siempre, desde que nos conocimos y nuestra amistad surgió, has estado ahí, apoyándome, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Muerdo tu cuello sin mucha presión pero con pasión, otro gemido te sale sin que puedas evitarlo, tus uñas se clavan en mi espalda.

Sigo sin saber por qué hago esto, ya es la tercera vez en este mes, llevamos 2 meses, pero te gusta y a mí también. Tus mejillas están rojas, tanto como las mías. Ahora eres tú quien me muerde, pero en la mejilla a la altura de mi oreja, vas bajando poco a poco hasta que llegas a la altura de mis labios, en donde te paras y me miras a los ojos, como si buscaras mi permiso, como si quisieras parar porque seguro que piensas que está mal, pero es lo mejor para las dos.

Al fín me besas, lo haces con timidez, despacio, esperando a que te corresponda, y así lo hago, con más pasión, haciendo que abras más tu boca para poder hacer que nuestras lenguas jueguen. No entiendo por qué haces eso, es la decima vez que lo hacemos, la segunda en el día de hoy y aún preguntas.

Tus manos bajan y suben tocando cada centímetro de mi, gimo intentando no hacer ruido, porque estamos en mi casa, en Fairy Hills, es de noche, y el resto debe estar durmiendo.  
Quiero tocarte, hacerte abrir tus sentidos, pero no me dejas, agarras mis muñecas, te pones encima de mio, mirándome con decisión.

Fui yo la que fue buscando consuelo, que me dijeras aquellas palabras sanadoras para corazones rotos, que me abrazaras y ahogaras mis lágrimas.

Al principio solo era eso, simplemente palabras y un abrazo de mi mejor amiga.

Un día fue algo más, mi corazón latía muy fuerte cuando me abrazabas, mi piel se erizaba al notar tu aliento en mi oído soltando aquellas palabras, no quería soltar aquel abrazo, quería que nuestras pieles siguiesen rozándose, entonces nuestros ojos se miraron, nuestro labios estaban separados apenas un centímetro y pasábamos saliva pensando en lo que queríamos hacer, pero no nos atrevíamos, ¿acaso estaba bien?

Recortaste la distancia, juntando nuestros labios, ahí los dejas, quietos y unidos, buscando una respuesta, y yo te la dí, correspondí el beso. Mis labios se movían solos, mis dedos tocaron tus mejillas, rozando las yemas con tu piel, tu manos hicieron lo mismo pero en vez de tocar la piel de mi mejilla tocaba la de mi espalda, subiendo y bajando, creándome descargas de placer.  
Lo hicimos despacio, esperando a que una se detuviera, ya que estaba mal, eso pensábamos, nosotras amábamos a otras personas. Quién yo amaba, no me amaba, pero quien tu amabas, si que te amaba, o por lo menos empezaba a hacerlo, ya que, ya no estaba para conquistarme, sabe que no lo amo, ahora solo estaba como un amigo, un buen amigo, solo eso, por eso se fijó en tí.  
Sabía eso, aun así no paré, seguí con las caricias, mientras tú me llenabas de placer. Esa noche de invierno pude dormir llena de calor.

Te dejo hacer mientras recuerdo cada momento que hemos vivido, no cada noche que hemos disfrutado de nuestras caricias y gemidos, sino cada día que hemos salido, que hemos tomado algo y cada vez que nos encontramos en una misión.  
Crime Sorcière ya es un gremio oficial, para gente con pecados que desechar, su sede está en la misma ciudad en la que se encuentra el Consejo Mágico, no pudieron encontrar mejor lugar.  
Todo aquello me inunda de felicidad, poderte encontrar, que ya no tengas que huir, que ya te hagas perdonado, porque yo te perdoné en el mismo instante en el que te diste cuenta que debía vivir por la gente que te quería, por ella ya que fue una madre para a tí, a pesar de haber destruido tu ciudad y matado a tus padres.

Poco a poco voy entendiendo todo por qué a pesar de que pensemos que está mal, lo hacemos una y otra vez, no solo eso, sino que después, cuando nuestro corazones se calman, damos una vuelta, hacemos un rico postre, leemos, reímos, hablamos, disfrutamos de cada segundo juntas.

Las descargas ahora son más fuertes, estoy a punto de llegar a mi límite, pero no paras, ni quieres que yo te haga lo mismo, ¿por qué?

Mis ojos se abren de par en par, acabo de llegar a mi límite y tú me miras con calidez.

Con cada movimiento, con cada acción que realizabas, ibas respondiendo a las preguntas.

 _¿Qué hacemos?_

 **Amarnos**

 _¿Por qué lo hacemos?_

 **Porque nos amamos.**

 _¿Desahogo?_

 **NO**

 _¿cansancio?_

 **NO**

 _¿Necesidad_?

 **SI**

 **YO TE NECESITO Y TÚ ME NECESITAS, PORQUE NOS AMAMOS Y A NADIE MÁS.**


End file.
